In The Wake of Ashes
by FTAnt
Summary: A one shot because I wanted to. Lucy, Natsu, Pirates? Well...it's something that just kinda came out of my brain, and i wanted to make it kind of a mothers day thing :) Enjoy!


Swaying...Swaying as the ebbs and flows of the tide rock the ship. Slowly she recounts how she ended up in this predicament separated from her only friend and magic key passed down from her mother. "You are a Heartfilia!" Her father shouted. "Your name carries weight and as my only daughter you will stay here in the manor until I find a suitor for you, whom can secure our financial future!" Grimly, she looks down and responds sadly, "Yes, father." Wiping her tears she retreats to her room, decidedly for the last time. Her mother always spoke adventures and mentioning stories of what the Fairy Tail Guild has done next, and since her untimely passing, outside of the love she gave, those stories were some of her fondest memories and she needed the adventure to feel alive and closer to her mom. She knew she would have to get stronger and apply to get into Fairy Tail. Her plan of action took effect that evening when her father went to sleep. She opened her wardrobe where her pre-packed goods were, grabbed a few last minute things, opened the window and snuck out. Looking back from the gated entrance she said with tears in her eyes, "Goodbye father. Thank you for everything, but I know in my heart this isn't my home anymore. " As if a force was shackling her in place she couldn't move from that spot until she heard a familiar voice. "Lucy!" Eyes wide open she looked down the path she heard the voice from. "Mom?" she whispered to herself. She knew then that was the path to take.

Traveling west for weeks, she searched for a way of life, a new beginning or an adventure she craved in her heart. Passing through Crocus she got to see all kinds of new sights and sounds and the further she went the more she felt like her adventure was taking her somewhere, her only companions being Aquarius, the Golden Zodiac key passed down to her from her mother, and her dreams of Fairy Tail. Often she would look at her key and talk to it to feel less lonely. Most of the time she summoned Aquarius she would get scolded but it was still nice to hear a familiar voice, and one she loved as family and a friend. An unfortunate turn of events happened when she reached Gallowstown and at a tavern she was reading a map so she can track down a Zodiac key she was tipped off about. Unfortunately..."Hey you!" She looks up to see a gruff looking man, clearly a pirate staring daggers into her. She raises her pointer finger and points to herself, "Me?" She looks around puzzled. The man commands back to her, "Move aside, girl." She does so and he squints his eyes at a poster, "WANTED: Lucy Heartfilia, Captured Alive - 1M Jewel - Bring back to Magnolia" Her eyes widen in realization and with a thud on the head her world turned black.

She awoke in the hold of the ship behind bars when she heard a commotion from above. The room suddenly flooded and a cloaked and shackled figure was unceremoniously hurled into the cell. "Out you go little missy, we can't have you in there with a demon like him. He's torched entire towns and we can't have our little prize returned in ashes." She flinches at the sentiments trying to eye what's so dangerous about the figure, after-all, if he was that bad, how did a band of pirates capture him? Before curiosity could lead her further she was yanked out of the cell and brought above. Over the next few days she learned her belongings had been separated onto another ship, and as "reward" for her stay on the ship, the Captain deemed she would be serving food and tidying up the ship while wearing a maid's outfit. Things were looking grim to say the least, she was separated from her friend and she was back where she began, in captivity. Looking down she made her way to give some scraps of food to the Captain's "other prized possession." He had been sitting in the corner of the cell where she had originally been placed. From the rise and fall of his cloak she could tell he was sleeping. She took the moment to eye him up and down but couldn't get a good look at him. The hood from the cloak covered his hair but she could see some of his face. From what she could tell he had tan skin, was her age, and looked peaceful resting, and cute in a way. She shook off that last thought with a feint blush and set the food down next to the bars and started doing her duties cleaning up the hold a bit. She heard the figure rouse and his shackles clank as he grabbed the food and started gobbling it down. From the corner of her eyes she saw the shackles, appearing to be magic sealing in nature. After he finished the plate there was silence while she swept and picked things up all the while wearing a sad face. Feeling finished cleaning-wise, she proceeded to head up. "Oye" he called out to her, but she went above to the night to star gaze and think about what lies ahead of her.

Now this is where she sits, pondering on the future and what'll happen when she get's returned home. The more she thinks about it the more she hates it. Tears well up and she sits down thinking about her friend on the other ship as she drifts off to sleep. As she sleeps she dreams of what home used to be like, with her mother shining her radiant beauty and love on her family. Dreaming of playing with her around the manor, and laying down to rest in random spots but her mom would always find her and pick her up and bring her back in. She heard her voice again, "Lucy...Lucy...Lu-Oye!" Her eyes shot open. "I thought I heard..." She looks down to the stairs leading to the hold. Shaking her head she continues, "Must be my imagination.." Figuring it would take at least a couple of weeks to reach the other side of Fiore by boat she sighed and went back to her duties. Days would go on repeating this pattern, she would clean, feed, go down to the hold and feed the other prisoner. Noting that everyone else was seemingly afraid of what was down there. Every time she fed him he would eat and say the same thing, "Oye!" Trying to get her attention. Finally anger ticked at her head and she shot him a look, "You know a-I don't know, (mockingly) 'Thank you, Lucy for bringing me food.' Could go a long way!" Stunned by her outburst he said nothing in return but sent her a blinding grin in return. A feint blush appeared on her face as she looked away and stomped up to the top of the ship. Smiling to himself he thought, "Lucy, huh?"

The next day arrived and she came down to the hold with some food for her daily routine, once again the food was scarfed down in record timing and when she picked up the plate a hand as quick as lightning snatched her wrist. She gasped and looked up to her captor and saw straight into his eyes with a big grin on his face. "Thanks, Lucy." She stared deep into his eyes searching for something, but all she found was complete truth and honesty, not even a flicker of deceit in those dark orbs. Catching herself she blushed and stuttered, "Y-you're welcome." Looking down sadly as he gently released her wrist. Curiously he asked, "What's wrong?" She kept looking down while responding sadly, "You know my name but I don't know yours, it's not fair.." He replied, "Not everythin' in life is fair, but we hafta make do our best, or make due...somethin' like that." Not missing the hope in his voice she nodded and continued to make her way back up, just as she hit the stairs, "Oye." This time she stopped and looked back at him, he smiled and continued, "It's Natsu." "Natsu..." she tested, and for the first time in days she smiled big, and back at him before heading up. The next morning she woke up finally with something to look forward to. Feeling that feeling of someone she can talk to again. With a newfound giddyness in her step she finished her duties with determination and around feeding she went back down below with Natsu's share, this time with a little extra.

Resting peacefully, Natsu laid there sleeping away when his nose picked up the scent of food and Lucy. His eyes opened and he smiled knowing he has food, and a new friend coming his way. He'll chalk it up to instinct, but she brings him food, seems like a really nice person, and has strength behind those pretty brown eyes. He just has a good feeling about her. Soon as her footsteps are heard coming down and she comes into view he raises a hand in a wave, "Yo, Lucy!" Caught off guard she bashfully smiles back, "Hi, Natsu." Then places the plate of food in front of the bars. His eyes light up and he cheers, "Yosh!" He sends her a smile, "Thanks, Lucy!" She smiles back, "You're welcome, eat up." She begins to sweep the floor as Natsu stuffs his face while eyeing Lucy in the process. "Ya seem happier today." She looks back at him, "I am a bit, it's nice to have someone to talk to that doesn't say nasty things to me or gawk at me." She blanches with a sweatdrop and a grimace. "I see." He says with a full mouth. Chugging the food down he asks, "So, whya cryin' at night?" Lucy flinches and looks at him in wonder. He points to his nose, "I can smell the tears. Whassup?" She looks down sadly, "My friend is on the other ship, she's like family to me and I miss her." Tears start forming in the corners of her eyes and Natsu's smile falters, but responds, "Why're ya here?" She uses her wrist to wipe her tears, "I ran away from home, my father put a reward for my capture." Natsu appears to put a puzzle in place, "So whatya gonna do 'bout it?" She looks at him with surprise, and Natsu returns the look with determination, and she can feel him bore into her eyes. "Don't ya think she'd be fighting to get ya back too?" Her eyes widen and she thinks back to all the times Aquarius scolds her, but still fights for her when she needs it. She then realizes that there's more to Natsu than meets the eye, and nods, steeling her resolve.

Over the next days it goes on like this. Lucy even bravely sneaking down into the hold using excuses like, "I remember seeing booze down there I thought the captain might want." Or, "I need to clean around the cargo and re-arrange so shiny expensive looking stuff doesn't get smashed." All so she can sneak down and talk to Natsu. So far she's learned that he's a fire mage, which earned his reputation for burning towns and buildings and he's probably getting turned in for a high bounty. Natsu learned more about Lucy, not so much as her words but her mannerisms. The way she smiles when she talks about something she's excited about. The bounce in her step when she's in a good mood. The feeling that this girl is ready to burst with happiness, but she's like a caged bird. Caught off guard thinking about it, she askes, "Ne, Natsu? You always smile when I see you...Why is that?" He looks back at her with a grin, "I feel at ease with you around, it's fun havin' ya with me." He states honestly with a big smile. Her face blazes red and he calls her over, "Think ya can help me with this?" He points to the hood from his cloak. "I've had'n itch on my head for a while now." She looks at him and nods. For days now she's wondered what was under this hood, and what he really looked like. Now she get's to find out. Nervously she approached the bars and reached her arms through as he bowed his head for her. With a nervous sweat she grabbed the hem of his hood and pulled it back over his head, eyes widening with surprise at what she saw. Pink spikey hair, the perfect contrast to the dark orbs in his eyes, and a blinding smile that spoke of someone with a wild personality. Feeling a little nervous under the pressure of being stared at by Lucy he coughed. She blushed furiously and reached a hand up into his hair and padded a spot. Clearing her throat she said, "there?" He urged her on, "a little higher." She slowly moved up, and then he declared, "there!" She scratched lightly to alleviate the itch and his head fell forward onto the bars surprising her as she jerked back. He looked up to her with a big smile, "Thanks, Lucy. Yer' a life saver!" She responded, face aflame, "Y-y-your'e welcome." Staring at her hand and then his hair.

A few more days passed and finally curiosity got the best of her, "Hey Natsu? If you're a fire mage...how did you get captured so easily? You don't even have any battle marks.." Natsu laughed nervously and scratched his chin. "I was out with Happy in that town. He flew up to scout 'round prolly for fish or food. So I saw a hay cart and took a nap there. Now that I think 'bout it they must of seen my gu-" He get's cut off as Lucy reaches a hand through and whacks him on the head. "Oye!-" Lucy cuts him off, "You dummy! That's irresponsible! You should think about these things first!" She chastised. He looks back at her with surprise, eventually smiling, "Yeah, they always tell me these things, but I get sleepy! Ain't my fault!" Lucy stifles a giggle with her hand. Natsu's smile falters, she looks at him in wonder, "Natsu?" He looks back at her with those determined eyes. Eyes that makes her feel like no matter what happens everything will be okay, because he's got it under control. He speaks, "If it wasn't for these seals i'd get yer friend back for you." Her eyes widen and without doubt she answers, "I know you would." She brings her hands together and looks down, "Aquarius..." Suddenly a hand reaches out over hers and squeezes, she looks up at Natsu and he goes on, "My Father told me before, speaking of the future is the power to live." He smiles at her confidently, "We'll get her back." She brings her face down onto his hand, "Yeah.." Snuffing out a tear with a sniffle.

The next day Lucy is awoken with a loud explosion. Her heart rate quickens and she looks overboard and see's multiple ships firing on them. In a panic she runs straight to the hold, "Natsu!" He's already at the bars gripping them, "Lucy! What's wrong!?" She runs up to the bars and grabs his hands, frightened as more explosions go on in the background, "Ships are out there firing on us! We're gonna go down if this keeps up!" Natsu seeing the fear in her is quick to act, "Lucy! Focus on me. If we're gonna get outta this, you gotta get me free." Lucy still terrorized responds, "I can't-" Natsu cuts her off, "Yes! You can!" He reaches a hand out and cups her cheek, she leans into his touch. "I believe in you Lucy." She looks at him, he can see the fear fading, and determination replacing it. "You can do this, think of yer friend out there! Yer strong, and we're gonna make it outta this! Just like I know Happy is lookin' for me!" She closes her eyes and puts her hand over his and nods. "I believe you, Natsu. I always have. I'll be back, I swear!" And she darts off upstairs to find her target, the ship's Captain.

It doesn't take long as the ship's Captain is on the deck, commanding everyone at their battle stations. "Captain, the hull is heavily damaged! We can't take much more of this!" One of the pirates yells. The captain yells back, "Keep the ship on course! Our only chance is to out manuever them!" Lucy runs up to him, narrowly avoiding a few explosions and being rocked by the force of the cannons. "I need your keys! We have to let the prisoner go, he can save us all!" The captain looks back at her likes she's crazy. "Girl, get back into the hold! We cannot release that demon! He will be the end of us all!" She looks at him puzzled and annoyed, this simply isn't the Natsu she's come to know. He persists, "The end, girl! E-N-D! The end! Now get-" Before he could finished an explosion hits nearby and they are sent flying, Lucy tumbles away hitting the side of the boat with a hard thud. She winces in pain looking for the captain. Through the smoke and fire she seems him trapped in debris. Remembering Natsu's words he steels herself and limps over to the captain, snatching the keys from the chainlet around his neck. He repeats, huffing through the sentence, "I am...warning you...we will...all die." Having had heard enough she stomps his face with her maid heels. "We're going to be fine, and his name is Natsu!" She sticks her tongue out at him and proceeds to hobble back to the hold. Screams could be heard above but Natsu recognizes the scent immediately. "Lucy!" She smiles at him and hobbles over showing the keys with a cheeky grin. He smiles back at her and notices her injuries, "You're hurt!" She grunts while she unlocks the door. "I'll be okay." Natsu hold's his hands out exposing the lock to the shackle on his hands. "You did good, Luce." She pauses and blushes at his nickname for her, unlocking the first shackle. She leans down and grabs the one for his feet. "I knew you could do it." He declares proudly as she unlocks another one, raising back up she smiles at him and places a hand on his cheek. "Natsu..I-" His eyes widen in realization and he grabs her in a hug and flips her around as an explosion hits the holding cell. As her worlds goes black, all she can hear is Natsu, "LUCYY!"

When she comes back to it's silent. She can hear the creaking of the ship as it lofts back and forward, she can hear the water washing up against the ship. She get's up realizing Natsu must of put his cloak over her to protect her. Wearily she get's up and heads up to the top of the ship. There's no signs of anyone, and..."It's...snowing?" She reaches a hand out and captures some when realization dawns on her and her eyes widen. "Ash..." Tears well up and she recalls the captain telling her these things, but in those moments she couldn't hear his words. She could only hear Natsu, and as she starts thinking back to the short time they've spent together, him letting her open up and talk about whatever she wanted, and he'd laugh with a cheeky grin when she'd do or say something funny. She felt like herself around him, like nothing could hold her back and, although given the circumstances, she was happy. "I have faith in you, Natsu." She mutters silently to herself as she grabbed her right hand, the same one that scratched Natsu's head, and the same one she used to cover his hand when he gave her comfort in her time of need. Suddenly it heated up around her and a ball of flame came at her, she shrieked for a moment but relaxed when it was Natsu landing in front of her, with a pirate in one hand and her stuff in another. "Lucy! Yer okay!" He exclaims while tossing the pirate into the water. She looks over and see's a bunch of them stacked up in lifeboats and swimming around onto planks of wood and things they can use for support. She gasps and says, "Natsu! I thought..." He catches onto what she was implying and acts a little hurt, "Lucy! I never use my magic to kill!" He hands over her travel bag, "I'm sorry 'bout yer friend...I looked everywhere but this the only thing with your scent I could find." She looks up at him and see's his down face, but couldn't hide her happiness. "Natsu! You found her!" She grabs the bag and digs in finding the key, "Aquarius! I'm so sorry I lost you!" She states rubbing the key against her cheek with tears of joy streaming down. Confused, Natsu asks, "Yer friend is a key!?" She responds, "She's a spirit, I have to summon her! I thought I told you i'm a spirit mage!" Natsu looks at her with stars in his eyes, "Woah, cool!"

As they laugh together, Natsu comes to a realization. Grinning widely he scoops Lucy up bridal style and flames start shooting from his legs, using them as jets as they soar off the boat. Initially surprised, Lucy collects herself and wraps her hands around his neck for support before eyeing his red tattoo and signature scarf. "Y-you're the s-s-s-salamander of Fairy Tail!?" He flashes her a blinding smile, that's what they call me, but to you, i'm Natsu. She blushes. He continues on, "How would you like to join me an' my friends at the Fairy Tail guild?" She screams excitedly in his arms, "Yes! Yes! More than anything!" They laugh together as they rocket across the sky toward land. Lucy leans up to him planting a big kiss on his cheek. "Thank you Natsu...for everything" He see's the honesty and affection in her eyes and has a feint blush on him, but let's her know. "Ya make it sound like this is the end. It's just the beginning! Me, you, and happy, we'll always be together and go on adventures!" She smiles brightly at this idea, and her heart warms remembering the voice that set her on this path to begin with. Squeezing Natsu, knowing he'll always be there and they'll always be together, she looks up at his brilliant smile and thinks to herself, "Thanks mom."

* * *

A/N: It's been a while since i've posted anything but I've been inspired many times over by other authors and their incredible stories, so I wanted to put something up in lue of mother's day. A little one shot for fun, and I hope to have time soon to do something else :) If you're reading this, you're an amazing person, because you help keep the spirit of Fairy Tail alive and that's what keeps us going! Until next time 3 -Ant


End file.
